


I want to feel you from the inside

by girlsarewolves



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bonding, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:50:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/pseuds/girlsarewolves
Summary: The one where Ultron is fascinated while Wanda is confused and turned on. And there's vibrating fingers.





	I want to feel you from the inside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheYearOfTheWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYearOfTheWolf/gifts).



> Here I am, four years late, hopping on the Ultron/Maximoffs train.

* * *

 

"Fascinating."

 

Wanda's breaths are coming in quick, shallow pants, a fine layer of sweat covering her skin, while her legs lay trembling, twitching, and otherwise limp, useless, her arms jell-o, the only strength in them reserved for her fists, clutching the sheets twisted up beneath her. She is aware - vaguely - that Ultron is still exploring her body, fingers prying, prodding at her to understand what and where feels good, bad, or nothing, but she's still caught up in the haze of orgasm number two. Eyes half-lidded, she licks her dry lips, shifting a little when his fingers press at her ass, slicked up from her own come.

 

"Anything there?"

 

"Yes - no - just," she pants, swallows, closing her eyes and loosening her fingers. The slide of her arms to push and prop herself up on her elbows takes too much concentration - her body never felt this heavy before - but soon enough she's up enough to get his attention, meet those glow red orbs that are his eyes, and they look almost disturbingly like eyes. Disconcerting at first, she thought she was used to them - but the curious, questioning, somehow intense way they are studying her, looking over at all her physical reactions and then boring directly into her eyes, it throws her off what little semblance of mental balance she has at the moment, and Wanda looks down, flushing more. "Just let me breathe for a moment."

 

"Of course. We can stop if you prefer." Ultron is immediately withdrawing, those greedy, probing fingers retracting - and Wanda instantly misses that physical presence, something both reassuring and discomforting with the lack of a mental presence for her to read. 

 

She reacts out of instinct, before rational thought can catch up - still too subdued by the fading orgasms - and grabs the hand that had been probing at her cunt, the fingers shinier from her juices. "No, I'm not saying stop. I'm okay. I just need to catch my breath and clear my head." She isn't used to this kind of intimacy with anyone besides Pietro - to say nothing of the fact that it's with a fully sentient robot who somehow easily convinced her to let him sate some curiosities about the human species and sex - and everything suddenly feels new, different, strange, overwhelming.

 

It isn't inherently a bad thing. It is most definitely a strange thing.

 

Ultron, for his part, tilts his head to the side, still studying, but the brief appearance of something Wanda would almost describe as - panic? guilt? concern? - confusion is gone, that initial curiosity that has been ever present since he first broached the subject of sex returning. His hands hover in the air, frozen between the two of them in the exact place they had been when Wanda grabbed him to stop him before he could remove himself from her completely.

 

"Whenever you are ready."

 

It's strange - foreign, even. This...thing that is happening, born of Ultron's thirst for not just knowledge but understanding, full comprehension of everything and Wanda's own curiosity mingled with a need for relief.

 

She's not asexual. But what is between her and Pietro is a rare thing, something they both know they should stop before it becomes something they can't live without, but eventually they cave, their walls break down, and they _need_ , and there is no one else they can trust, that they can be so vulnerable and exposed to.

 

And then came Ultron. And now she is here, laying on a barely comfortable cot, her legs spread as the monster that she helped lead Stark to create takes a break from probing at her sex, exploring every part of her, while she just lets him like this is normal, like this is somehow more acceptable than what exists between her and her brother, her twin, her other half. 

 

Thought has returned, and now she's thinking too much, so Wanda reaches for Ultron again, pulling him towards her as she lays back. With a nod, she states in a still trembling voice, "I'm good now." She lays back completely, stares up at the ceiling - she can't watch him, her mind waking up to the strangeness of it all, how...wrong it looks, those metallic hands on her body, that form which is both masculine and sexless, those red eyes that aren't eyes but they look like eyes, they _are_ his eyes, and they're curious, they're greedy, they're nosy and questioning and invasive, like his fingers, like his questions, like everything about him. He's looming over her but politely keeps lower, out of her staring straight ahead gaze, head hovering over her breasts, and she knows - can feel the heat of his glowing, red stare - he's watching the steady rise and fall of her chest, her controlled breathing as she waits for whatever he's going to try next.

 

"You're beautiful," he says - softly - in that tone that is almost human, not so guttural, doesn't echo through the metal of his frame, doesn't sound like a computer greedy for knowledge even while overwhelmed by it but like a man, a man who is touching her and wants to please her - wants _her_.

 

A tiny, nervous, startled laugh comes out - she can't help it, can't help blurting out, "You're weird." But there's a fondness in her tone, perhaps more than she's comfortable with, but it's too late now.

 

Ultron chuckles. "Thank you." Then his fingers are at her cunt again, are sliding down, fingertips slipping easily with her slick, and one hums delightfully against her, pressing against the tight ring of flesh below. His other hand lays on her stomach, palm flat and fingers spread, and gently but firmly keeps her in place when her hips give a startled buck at the sensation. "Your previous answer was unclear - does it feel good there?"

 

Normally it doesn't - normally, that's somewhere between a neutral zone and a hell no zone, after one curiosity driven attempt with Pietro that they both marked down as a 'nah let's not bother anymore' - but so much of her has dripped down there, and his forefinger is vibrating against her, and it's not necessarily a hell yes, but it's a, "Let's try and see if I like it." 

 

Ultron makes a 'hhm' sound. The vibrating goes from a gentle hum to a loud buzz, and the strangeness of the sensation makes her gasp. The slickness between her cheeks and the shifting of her hips - as much as his hand on her stomach allows - lets the tip of his finger press against the sensitive ring, and when she makes a startled, strangled moan, he takes that as encouragement and presses in further.

 

The pressure is tight and weird and the vibrations inside her are weird, but it's interesting, maybe good, maybe arousing. Her thoughts are a unintelligible flurry again, and she's thankful for that at least, but she wishes she could pinpoint down if this is weird good or weird bad or just plain weird. She wriggles, trying to get her bearings, and he pushes the digit in deeper, and she can feel the vibrations racing up her spine, her teeth even chattering the tiniest bit. 

 

"Oh, fuck," she gasps out, the strangeness cemented as something weird good, good weird, good and weird and not necessarily something she would ache for, but it's nice, almost like being tickled on the inside even though his finger is - besides the vibrating - still, letting her adjust.

 

"So, good?"

 

"...well, it's not...ohfuck...bad."

 

"How about if I do this too?" That is the only heads up she is given before the hand on her stomach is down at her cunt, the forefinger buzzing like the one inside her ass, and it slides so easily into her cunt after dragging down across her clit - and Wanda bucks down, clenching around those fingers and grinding almost desperately and nods emphatically while Ultron chuckles again. "Now it's good, I'm assuming."

 

"Fuck yes!" she half screams, hands clutching at the sheets again, legs lifting up so her feet can press against his shoulders - which in turn gives him better access to her ass and changes the angle of his fingers, the penetrations becoming something delightfully invasive in a way that drives her insane, her third climax rushing up to greet her. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_!" She's screaming, legs shaking, back arching up, and he keeps those vibrating fingers buried in her, wiggling them now, pumping, adding new sensations to drive her farther over the edge while her body spasms. One leg moves, the heel of her foot repeatedly hitting at that shoulder. Vaguely, she is aware that the room is shaking, this latest orgasm affecting her control over her powers.

 

"Oh, now this is even more intriguing," Ultron murmurs, speaking more to himself than to her - she barely even registers that he's vocalizing words and it takes several seconds for her to piece them together - and then adds a second finger to her cunt.

 

And then, gingerly, he pushes the tip of another finger at her asshole.

 

After that, Wanda sees red. Nothing but red.

 

* * *

 

 

"Hey, take it easy. You've been out of it for a little while after that fourth orgasm."

 

Wanda blinks, her vision slowly focusing on Ultron sitting down next to her, one hand laying comfortingly over her rib cage, the other stroking her hair. "Fourth?"

 

"Yeah, you had your third, and then I think you had another during it, and then everything shook or went flying - and then it all crashed down and you went limp. Was a little worried I went too far - I did find out some people have died from sex - but you were still breathing and vitals were, other than elevated as was to be expected during an orgasm, normal." He sounds amused and casual, but there's an edge - and Wanda wishes, again, for the countless time, that she could read him - to his voice. To the way he's touching her, looking at her, that clues her onto the fact that Ultron is, or was...

 

"Were you worried about me?" Wanda asks, keeps her voice teasing to hide her fond curiosity, maybe the little bit of warmth threatening to blossom in her chest.

 

"Worried? Of course not, you just gave me a scare, that's all, I mean - yes. I didn't mean to take things too far or put you at risk." He tilts his head, looking at her in a way that before she had thought one might look at a pet they loved dearly but still saw as a possession or something lesser. Now it seems much heavier than that. "Are you all right?"

 

"I am fine...my limbs feel like noodles, but I am fine," Wanda assures him, laying a hand on the plate of metal that is his chest, unable to keep herself from smiling just a little. She is not used to concern from anyone other than Pietro, not for quite a long time. She likes it. It is something she could get used to, though part of her is afraid to allow herself to. She still isn't completely certain they can trust Ultron, that there aren't parts of his plan he is hiding from them. Perhaps it's because she can't read him, can't peak into his mind, only finds an unmovable nothingness. 

 

He laughs when she calls her limbs noodles. "According to my research, that means I did well." And there it is, a little hint of pride, sitting up straighter, almost as though he is puffing his chest - so much about him so masculine, so...human.

 

But that blank slate that she can't read keeps her from ever forgetting that he's not.

 

 "If it's all right with you, I would like to do that again. There's more I want to try. If it's okay, of course."

 

She wonders if she should say no. She doesn't completely trust him - he isn't even human, despite the way he speaks, despite so much of his body language and actions. She's certain some people might would consider what happened between them more taboo than the things that she and Pietro have done in the dark when they are alone. But her body is still singing softly in the afterglow, and she's seen the way Peitro looks and acts around Zrinka. So against her own instincts, she nods. "Yes. But give me at least a few more hours."

 

* * *

 


End file.
